Arkham City's Defender
by Exile037
Summary: Sequel to Thunderhead. Months later after the Arkham Asylum incident, Ethan Louis thrusts back into the superhero world as he goes to Arkham City. Once he's in Arkham City, can he save the innocents trapped in the prison along with himself from dangers that would Gotham? Can he along with Batman, Catwoman and other heroes save Arkham from whatever Protocol 10 is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright! This is the start of the Thunderhead sequel, Defender of Arkham City. On side note, there will be some other characters I will introduce another OC when I get the chance. Please review and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, Breeze and Dusk. Only Shadowknight1121. The same goes for Sarina Gibson. She is own by Tonycakes. And if this offends said authors, I apologize.  
**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Arkham City

Months later in a maximum security prison composed of the narrows, was Hugo Strange's Arkham City. A upgrade for Arkham as others would call it Arkham Asylum 2.0, with prisoners from Blackgate prison and Arkham Asylum were now prisoners of Arkham City itself. And inside Arkham City itself, was a brewing gang war. With criminals such as the Joker, Penguin, and Two-face making their mark. And with the addition of Roman Sionis, known mostly as Black Mask was put in prison he was ready to set up shop with his henchmen and new recruits. And word had just spread that the dark knight himself, Batman was now in Arkham City and everyone began to wonder why of all was he here in the first place. He wasn't the only one in Arkham, Ethan Louis aka Thunderhead had made the scene into sneaking in Arkham City as he brought himself riding along his ice slide. He landed on a nearby rooftop, wearing his black bodysuit with his blue jacket. The same thunderbolt logo on his chest, with yellow stripes on the bottom of his bodysuit. Ethan then put his hood over his head as he kneel down on one knee staring at Arkham City.

'Of all places, why would Batman come here? Then again, he is the goddamn Batman. He always thinks something is going on.' he thought as he ice launced into another building, while getting a quick glance of a hooded man wearing a black and white outfit with a red cloak. 'Don't know who that was. Doesn't matter.' Ethan thought, finishing as he caught a glimpse of a accused citizen being beaten by Arkham inmates wearing black skull masks and jet black jumpsuits. 'Time to kill some ass.' I thought, jumping one of the Black Mask's thug with a smirk appearing on my face. "Whose first?"

"Hey, it's that Thunder freak! Get 'im." one of the thugs as a water-like whip caught all three of them, encased their bodies in water as the water quickly turned to ice. "He-hey! We can't move!"

"That's the point, dumbass." Thunderhead retorted, smirking as the thugs were stuck on ice while Ethan went over toward the civilian. "You alright?"

"Yea-yeah. I'm fine." the politic prisoner stuttered, trying himself warm in the cold air. "It's a good thing you came by when you did. Black Mask's thug would've killed me from the start if I didn't help Roman Sionis."

"Why help Black Mask?" Thunderhead asked. "He's already in Arkham City because Strange double-crossed him. Same going for anyone else innocent."

"Well, word is that there were these criminals arrested here." the captive politic stated, handing Ethan a paper of the assassins. "This a photo of each of them. Take it. I got them off from the dead corpse of a TYGER guard."

"Thanks." Ethan said, placing the photos in his jacket pocket. "In the meantime, get somewhere safe." he finished as he fled away someplace else using his ice sled power, landing on a rooftop a couple blocks away in the process. Thunderhead pulled out the photos of the recent assassins. "Let's see who's on this list." Ethan turned to the first photo that showed a bandaged man wearing a trenchcoat, his name was Hush. 'Don't know who this guy is.' Ethan thought as he flipped over to the next one that showed a man wearing a pilot outfit that came with a jetpack, using a flamethrower. 'But this guy I heard of. Garfield Lynns aka Firefly. Burns over 90 percent of his body. Dude's an aronist.' the third was a blonde haired woman with tan skin, yellowish snake-like eyes and had tattoos that appeared on her cleavage. The fourth one he knew was Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, one of the world's accurate marksman assassin. The fifth was a hot asian chick wearing a black jacket over a red robe and black leather pants, along with a 'don't screw with me' look. He knew this woman was Lady Shiva, remembering their encounter at one point. And the sixth he knew of was Anarky, wearing the white opera mask and red plush hoodie jacket that a white A on the front. 'I think I call the Bat and see what he knows about these guys.' Ethan touched the small communicator on his ear, getting Batman's signal. "Batman, this is Thunderhead. I've come across some criminals that just arrive at Arkham City recently. I know a few of them as Firefly, Deadshot, Shiva and Anarky, but I don't know the last two."

"Who are they?" the dark knight himself said

"One of them is name Copperhead." Ethan replied, staring at the photo of the blonde haired woman. "But everytime the word Copperhead appeared, the reports were reference to a male not a female. There's also some guy name Hush. You know anything?"

"I've encountered Copperhead once." Batman stated over the communicator. "Be cautious of her venom neurotoxins. And as to who Hush is, I don't know anything about him. Stay vigilant."

"Will do. Wait, are you in Arkham City?"

"I am. And I need you to find out if they know about something called Protocol 10."

"What the hell is Protocol 10?"

"I don't know. Joker may be behind this."

"And if the clown's not?"

"Then, I'll go find Strange. He'll know what it is."

"Hugo Strange?" Ethan replied, in sudden confused. "What the hell is this guy planning? Black Mask's already in here, judging by the thugs. There's a rumor that Sionis is setting out on Zeus Casino. I'll start there."

"Good. One other thing," Batman paused for a short moment. "I'll have Oracle give you the details. In the meantime, go see if Sionis knows anything."

'Roger that, Batman." Ethan said, flicking the communicator off as Thunderhead head for Zeus

Zeus casino 9:12 p.m.

Thunderhead stood above a rooftop of armed thugs guarding the entrance, front of back with two men in position. On the front entrance of Zeus Casino, Black Mask thugs were firing on Two-Face and Joker's gang while Penguin a minute later. A TYGER chopper hovering above the scene as the light pointed at Thunderhead, who in return sighed in annoyance. All guns were aiming straight at Thunderhead, with Ethan cracking his knuckles as he lifted his arms up in the air.

"I..." he paused as a large stream of water formed above the him, with each of the bullets hitting the waterfall stream. "Hate..." he trailed off as the large stream of water from below was now forming into a tsunami. "TYGER." he finished, growling with the tsunami washing away the gangs of Joker, Two-face, Penguin and even a four men squad of Black Mask's thugs.

The TYGER chopper moved away from the twirling tsunami in the diversion, only to set the light back at Thunderhead who had vanished afterward. Ethan landed on a hard ice float as he moved forward to the back exit with his water surfing ability, while he climbed up the ladder that lead to the back door exit. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, while inside he walked and glance around making sure there were no camera. Fortunately, there weren't as Thunderhead made his way upstairs catching a glimpse of a four men squad patrolling the casino. Ethan conjured a small line of water from a nearby water fountain as he lashed it out at Black Mask thug patrolling beside the slots, encased his face in water as he was sent flying back to a wall freezing his mouth and body on impact.

Thunderhead moved ahead, ignoring the muffling thug trapped toward the wall as he performed a sleeper hold technique on the second thug he tackled. He tripped the third one with a leg sweep and sent a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. The sound of the knocked out member of Black Mask's gang caught the attention of the last thug as he ran over to the direction of the noise, aiming his gun at what trouble laid ahead. The thug ducked out of cover, only to receive a electric zap on his neck from behind as he was faded into unconsciousness. Thunderhead slowly went up the stairs as he knocked on the door that laid to the office room, presumably were Black Mask would be setting up how to take any terriorities Joker, Two-face or Penguin took recently.

"Time to call in the man himself." Ethan muttered as he slammed his fist on the door hard, repeatedly with an angry Black Mask answering it

"Ah Dammit! What the hell is it this!-" Black Mask is cut off when Thunderhead froze his torso toward a door. "You!"

"Hey, Roman. I see that you set up shop here in Maximus Zeus' casino." Thunderhead said cooly. "I hate to barge in, but what do you know of something called Protocol 10?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Black Mask said to Thunderhead in utter confusion

"I'm taking about Protocol 10." Ethan replied. "Didn't your buddy Hugo Strange tell you anything about it?"

"Strange? Like that bastard would tell me anything." Sionis retorted, spat on a dead plant nearby. "I gave him the money to fund whatever he needed. Same went for Sharp himself. And when he had the money, that sonuva bitch crossed me! He's my kill! Not yours or anyone else."

"Well, he fooled you." Thunderhead joked. "See ya." he finished, only for a bullet to fly in the direction close to Ethan. "Alright, who's the guy that tried to yours truly?"

"That would be me." said a unknown male voice. "And who says I'm only here to shoot you."

Thunderhead glanced at the direction of the voice, seeing only a shadow figure to emerge from the shadows. He was wearing a black outfit and a brown trenchcoat, along with his entire face bandaged showing his green eyes. The man had a .48 auto pistol in his hand, cocking the safety as he aimed the gun at Thunderhead and Black Mask. And at that moment, Ethan knew who this man was. The mysterious man known as Hush, still aiming his pistol at both of the two. Ethan dashed forward shot a alpha bolt at Hush, who in return dodged the electric blasts as he fired off several bullets toward Thunderhead's direction. He avoided them all, except two shots to the arm as Ethan took cover around one of the slot machines while Hush circled around the slot machines to corner Thunderhead. While Hush was searching for his target, Thunderhead was using healing power on his arm as water rushed around his entire arm. Ethan heard a sound coming from behind as he moved, charging his hand only to see nothing. But suddenly, he heard a gun cocking behind his head as he tried to arm at Hush. However, Hush grabbed his other hand with intense strength suddenly. It started to feel familiar, it felt like Bane. Then Ethan sum up that Hush must have been induced to TITAN, the same that could turn someone to a Bane like monster. But it looked Hush only took a small dose of TITAN.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Hush stated, still pointing his pistol at Thunderhead's head. "One move and bam! You're dead."

"Quick question, did you dosed yourself on TITAN?"

"Only a small dose."

"I see." Ethan paused. "Can we settle this with some dignity? My superpowers and you enhanced with TITAN?"

Hush narrowed his eyes at the elemental hero, still keeping his pistol on the back of Ethan's head. "No deal. I'm sorry about this, truly I am. This is just business."

"So is this." Ethan countered as a the casino started to shake

Hush heard rumbling coming from below as a stream of water collided toward him, slamming him up a ceiling. Thunderhead conjured the water to cover Hush's entire body as he encased the bandaged man's torso, leaving him stuck in a Zeus statue behind him. Thunderhead went up toward the trapped Hush, only for a flashbang grenade to drop and explode showing a blinding light. Ethan started to become blurring as he noticed a group of TYGER guards, their assault rifles armed at him. With a snap of his fingers, Thunderhead disrupted the guns of the TYGER guards as he sent out a barriage of punches and kicks at the confused TYGER guards. Once he dealt with the guards, he found out he already fled the scene while Ethan was occupied by the TYGER guards.

"Well that's suck..." Thunderhead groused, staring down at a communication radio as he broke the cover and grabbed the micro chip inside it. "Okay, now to see who sent these TYGER rent-a-cops here. But how am I going to do that?"

"I think I can help." a display appeared inside Thunderhead's goggles, revealing a red haired woman wearing a purple track suit with yellow stripes. A sudden grin appeared on his face as he knew who the woman was.

"Oracle! Aren't you a sight for sour eyes, beautiful." Thunderhead said in a flirty tone as he left Zeus' casino, water surfing toward through Arkham City. "How you doing, baby?"

Oracle giggled. "I'm fine, Mr. Shameless Flirt. Now where was I..."

"You were helping me find out whose sending TYGER forces on me."

"Oh, right. Place the chip in your communicator." Oracle said as Ethan did so. "Hmm, apparently Hugo Strange's got his eye on you."

"Why? Why would Professor Baldy want anything to do with me?" Ethan replied confused, landing on the roof of the courthouse. "Isn't he suppose to I don't know, spy on super criminals, Batman or something?"

"The creep still is. But Batman's with Shadow following a lead on Joker."

"Shadow? Dark hair, longsword, dressing up in a combination of Batman and a gothic soldier boy?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Can't believe those two are working together." Ethan snorted. "What about his girlfriend Breeze and that kid Dusk? Where are they?"

"Breeze is with Catwoman and Dusk's with Robin."

"I wonder if Breeze is a Catwoman fan." Ethan muttered, glancing down at a hispanic man with brown hair and hazel eyes. The man was at least Ethan's age, carrying two small swords in his hand. He was wearing a jacket with ninja armor underneath his jacket, following a hooded woman. They walked toward a dark alley left of the courthouse. "He looks familiar. Like I've seen him before."

"You have." said a mysterious male voice, which caused Thunderhead to quickly turn his head toward the direction of the man and hooded woman revealing herself as Lady Shiva. "And before you use your power, our beef is not with you. I'm here to give you a message."

"What message?" Thunderhead said in a direct tone, narrowing his eyes at the hispanic man and Lady Shiva

"Arkham will burn." he said as he threw down a smoke pellet on the ground as him and Lady Shiva vanished out of thin air

"Thunderhead? Thunderhead! Ethan!" Oracle said, snapping Ethan back into reality

"I'm here, Barbara." he stated

"What happened?" Barbara asked Ethan

"I don't know. I saw Lady Shiva and she wasn't alone." he replied. "Who was that guy?"

"Ethan, I got a lead on Deadshot!"

"Where is he?"

"Jezebel Plaza. Near Penguin's hideout."

"I'm on my way, Barb." Ethan stated, ice surfing to stop Deadshot


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with another chapter and on a side note, I've changed the name of Ethan Louis' alter ego. As of now, his hero name is Stormbolt. And to be honest, I think I use the name Thunderhead from the Incredibles once I found out. Stormbolt more better fit to Ethan. Anyway, please review and enjoy.  
**

Chapter 2: Dealing with Deadshot

In Jezebel Plaza, Thunderhead ice surf through the plaza only for a barrage of bullets to welcome him. Ethan dodged the bullets, moving away from the spray of bullets as he caught a glimpse of Deadshot and some rifleman firing at him. He went up and fired a hail of ice at one of the rifleman, along with a couple more as he took cover over a grate. Ethan jumped out of the grate and took out another rifleman, silently while he zapped another rifleman's gun. While it was disrupted, Ethan ran and sent a left hook across the rifleman's face as he fall on the floor unconscious.

"Where the others?" Deadshot said in a demanding

"I don't know!" the rifleman exclaimed. "Think that guy got them? What's his name? Stormbolt?"

"Stormbolt? Okay, the news, the people of Gotham even the crooks still call me that." Ethan muttered shaking his head. "Cool name, though. Now that I think of it, Thunderhead sounds like I took it from a cartoon movie." Ethan performed a leg sweep that sent the final rifleman landing the floor, with a right hook sent across his face that knocked him out unconscious. Then suddenly, a single bullet ricochet struck Ethan in the leg as he winced in sharp pain along with another in his right shoulder. "Damn it!" he swore

"Ethan! Are you okay?" Barbara asked in a worrying tone

"Aside from getting a shot in the arm and leg, I'm alright." Ethan stated, glaring at Deadshot as said World's Greatest Assassin laughed

"Come on out, kid. No chance in hell are you going to win! Just give up." the marksman assassin taunted, only for a quick fire of ice to cover his face while Ethan kicked him in the groin along the way elbowed him behind the back of his head. 'Mmmhhmm! Mmmhm!"

"That..." Ethan started, trailing off as he grabbed Deadshot by the collar. "was for shooting me. And this is for injuring me!" he concluded, giving Deadshot a strong headbutt as he was now knocked out cold while he ice surf from the scene

"Ethan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Oracle." he grunted looking left and right for somewhere to lay low. "I just need to head for my hideout." he glanced at a nearby apartment building as he leaped toward the rooftop. "And there it is." he stated, smirking as he went inside the apartment

Once he step inside his safehouse in Arkham City, the living room showed a punching bag along with a two black chairs, a charcoal color couch and a 25ft TV screen. There was a kitchen that still looked clean, with a stand that had a computer on top and moving chair. He opened the door on his right that revealed a bathroom with a blue concrete wall, a shower tub, toilet and sink that had a glass cabinet. In his bathroom was also a laundry machine with a wash and dry cycle. On his left, was his bedroom. A king sized bed with a two layer slide closet, a dresser and a 20 ft TV on a small cabinet. After he placed his jacket on top of the laundry machine, he went up to the sink and turning it on while he conjured it to through his arm and leg. The wounds were healed as he grabbed his jacket and step out of the bathroom, making his way toward his fridge in the kitchen.

"Hmm..." he trailed off, staring at what he had to eat. So far, all he had was two slices of leftover he took in Gotham a few hours ago. "I could use some pizza right about now." Ethan said as he grabbed a plate to place the pizza and left it in the microwave. "one minute and third seconds should do the trick." he stated, pressing the timer and entering the numbers while he went over to his punching bag.

While he waited for his pizza, he started throwing punches and kicks at his punching bag to hardened his fighting skills. As soon as he heard the timer on the microwave stopped, he grabbed his plate and started eating while he took his goggles off. After he ate, he went to clean his plate and placed it inside the cabinet.

"Ethan, are you there?" said the familiar voice of Oracle as Ethan equipped his goggles to see the familiar face herself

"I'm here Barbara." Ethan replied. "What's going on?"

"I just spotted Anarky leading some on their way to the political prisoners' safehaven due northeast." Oracle stated. "He's gearing for an assault."

"I'm there now, Barb." he stated, jumped off the living room window and ice surfing toward the Political Prison Camp in Arkham City

Stormbolt arrived at the PPC safehaven as he spotted inmates wearing red prison jumpsuits with black A's, shooting at the guards who took cover with assault rifles. That was when Ethan spotted snipers taking position as he dived, firing a hail of small ice at the snipers while he ice surfing through the PPC. That was until he was sent falling down as a RPG shot down while he surf through ice, leaving the culprit to be Anarky himself. Fortunately for Stormbolt, he was suddenly hovering in the air with wide eyes. He found out he could now fly as he got down on the ground, landing on his feet as he saw Anarky throwing a molotov cocktail toward Ethan. But the odd thing was that the fire began to spew around due to gasoline, leaving a nearby propane tank close toward the flames as it exploded.

"So long, whoever you are." Anarky gloated, arming a detonator. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a camp to blow up."

"Don't count on it." said a voice from behind Anarky

Anarky turned around to only see Stormbolt freeze the detonator in his hand, launching a left hook across his face in the process. He also conjured a tsunami to wash away Anarky's thugs, freezing them toward a nearby wall. The former guards of Arkham Asylum stared in sudden shock at how the Anarky's henchmen were frozen on a wall, suddenly seeing Stormbolt moving an unconscious Anarky toward them.

"You guys got a holding cell for them?" Ethan asked seeing one of the guards nod his head, while he pointed a caged alleyway two blocks away. "Thanks." he said cojuring water to place the henchmen along with Anarky to the caged alleyway away from the camp. "I should get going. You guys just stay safe and-" Ethan was cut off when he heard an explosion from behind him, approximately three miles away. "Keep your heads down and stay safe anyway you can." he said, holding his hands up as wind circled around

"Ethan, get over to the old Gotham Police precinct. That place is being attacked."

"Any idea who's responsible?" Ethan asked, catching a glimpse of a flaming car toward his way. "Whoa!" he yelled out as he covered the car in ice. "Where did that come from? Find out who it is yet, Barbara?"

"Not yet."

"On second thought, I think I know who's attacking the precinct." Ethan said, seeing a lone figure hover in the air

He flew straight ahead to find the culprit burning the old Gotham PD precinct, catching the glimpse of a small item crashing down as it rained fire. The figure was a male wearing a jetpack, carrying a flamethrower as he sprayed it down and up on the bridge. He was wearing a pilot helmet along with a black outfit as he threw more incendiary grenades down the roof of the building. The arsonist was Garfield Lynns, aka the pyromaniac Firefly. Stormbolt retaliated by launching a hail of ice at Firefly, catching his attention as he lost control of his jetpack for a moment. As soon as Ethan confronted the fire arsonist, Firefly fired on him with his flamethrower. Luckily, Stormbolt avoided the flames and flew above Firefly hearing the pyromaniac laugh deviously

"Well, well. Looks who's here!" Firefly scoffed. "Just the guy I was looking for! Ready for a beatdown?"

"Bring it on." Stormbolt growled as ice covered in his hands


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire and Toxins

Fire and ice collided against each other, with Stormbolt throwing sharp pieces of hail as Firefly dodged while unleashing a spray of his flamethrower at him. Ethan formed an ice barrier to shield his body from the flames, while Firefly threw out incendiary grenades at the ice barrier as it exploded in flames with Stormbolt moving away from the fire. Stormbolt tackled him head-on as Firefly spun both of them, with Ethan still holding on. He tried to get near enough Firefly's jetpack, only for the pyromaniac to sent crashing at the windshield of a police cruiser.

"Ow. Damn that hurt!" Ethan groused, glaring up at Firefly cackling like an idiot

"Things are about to get hot in here!"

"Firefly, that's the dumbest line I have ever heard." Stormbolt countered, avoiding a volley of incendiary grenades as they spread fire

"You won't be saying that when you're toasted!" Firefly sneered blasting all-out with his flamethrower. "I'm havin' this spotlight! Not you!"

"First off, Garfunkel, we're outside covered in snow. It's about 36 degrees." Stormbolt still took cover while he was in the middle of conjuring water from the lake underneath the Gotham PD headquarters. "You ready mention a spotlight of all time? Man, you're dumb." he taunted with Firefly roared out in total rage

"You son of a bitch! You think you're funny!?" he yelled out as a small form started to grow underneath the water. "You think you're hot! Well, I'm the only one to be the one! Not-" Firefly was cut off being engulfed by a water serpent

Stormbolt moved away from the busted police cruiser as he saw Firefly trying to free himself from the water serpent's grasp. Then all of a sudden, the water serpent exploded as it swallowed a time bomb with Firefly spreading flames straight at Stormbolt who flew away. And out of nowhere, Firefly fired off wrist blasters that shot out heat energy

"That was your big plan!" he yelled out firing blasts of heat energy at Stormbolt while he dodged. "Get my attention by launching snow balls at me!? Turning me into an ice sickle!?" Firefly continued firing at Ethan as he brought up an ice barrier. "Have me get swallowed up by a water snake!?"

"Okay, first off..." Stormbolt trailed off, releasing a flurry of ice shards at Firefly. "I don't shoot snowballs, I shoot ice and hail. And second of all..." he flew in and gave out a flash kick to Firefly's face. "It's a water serpent. Get it right."

"Shut up!" Firefly barked, firing incendiary missiles at Stormbolt

Fortunately for Stormbolt, he dodged the missiles aiming toward him. But unfortunately for Firefly, his incendiary missiles were sent toward a vineyard garden at the end of Arkham city. But this was no ordinary garden, mostly one in Arkham city to begin with. It was Poison Ivy's very own vine garden, the garden Firefly sent burning as him and Stormbolt heard a shrieking scream coming from inside the old abandoned penthouse. At that point Ethan knew it was Poison Ivy, and she was angry. Then suddenly, they saw a giant venus fly trap appear out of the water as it growled venomously at Stormbolt and Firefly.

"It was him!" Stormbolt shouted, flying away while the giant venus fly trap sent a deadly snarl at Firefly

Firefly on the other hand, spread fire at the giant plant using his flamethrower in order to get away. The giant plant scattered away from the flames as Firefly took off, only for a couple of vines to grab his feet while closing its mouth with Firefly inside. And all of a sudden, the groaning sound of the giant plant indicated that the fire aronist was burning the venus fly trap on the inside as Firefly sprung out of its mouth. Fire encased itself inside the giant plant's mouth as it went back down into the river, cowering underwater with Stormbolt tackling Firefly from behind. They spinned around flying left and right, leading Stormbolt to aim Firefly at the roof of the abandoned Ace chemicals building after Ethan froze the pyromaniac's jetpack. Stormbolt pulled off the jetpack and sent three jabs across his face, leaving a broken glass revealing the villain's charred face.

"Next time get a new hobby." Stormbolt taunted, delivering one final blow toward Firefly's face as he was knocked unconscious while he flew away from the roof of Ace Chemicals

"Ethan?" said a voice which turned out to be Oracle's. "What happened? I lost contact with you 16 minutes ago."

Stormbolt landed at the top of a cross at the burnt church tower, placing a finger of his communicator. "I had a run-in with Firefly."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Firefly not so much." Ethan chuckled. "I manage to take him down. I froze his jetpack while we crashed on the roof to the Ace Chemicals plant."

"Good thing you did. I got a lead on someone hiding in Lacey towers."

"Who is it?" Stormbolt asked Oracle. "Lady Shiva? Copperhead? Or is it that guy I met with Shiva?"

"Don't know. That's why you need to head there now." Oracle paused. "Got it! Roman Sionis' former safehouse."

"Thanks for the tip, baby." Stormbolt smirked leaping off and flying away to Lacey towers

"You're welcome. And Ethan,"

"Yeah, barb?" Stormbolt replied heading toward his destination

"Don't call me baby."

"What? I can't flirt with you?"

"As tempting as it was Charmer boy, I'd say the time for flirting's done."

"Well, I figured."

After minutes later, Stormbolt landed on the penthouse porch by his feet. The entire penthouse looked deserted, with shattered glass and a burnt wall welcoming him as Stormbolt step inside. This was the place where Sionis late girlfriend died, killed when the Joker forcibly fired out a shot. The bullet went to her chest, leaving her hanging above the chandelier Joker himself tied her up to. Stormbolt then heard a creak coming from the left, leading the master bedroom as Ethan powered up his fist with electricity. He walked closer as he opened the door slowly, seeing a king sized bed with a nightstand along with a window dresser. Stormbolt went in cautious, only for him to be tossed down on the ground by an unknown figure. He stared at the figure as the lights turned on, with Ethan getting a perfect view of his attacker. The attacker was a caucasian female with blonde hair and yellow snake-like eyes, wearing a red top exposing her stomach and brown skintight pants. She had tattoos on her cleavage, black makeup on her eyes with a bladed finger on her right hand. The most part was that she hissed, revealing a forked tongue as the woman grinned wildly at him. And at that moment, Stormbolt knew who this woman was.

"Copperhead." he grunted getting up from the floor, staring at the snake woman. "Had a feeling it would be you."

"Looks like I have new prey." she moaned staring at Stormbolt up and down. "And it looks like I got the prize."

"Okay, Coppy, this is what's gonna happen." Ethan started with him and Copperhead pacing around. "You're going to come quietly in sudden defeat of yours truly, and... " Ethan suddenly felt dizzy as his vision started to become blurring. "And that'll be pretty much it. Wait, what did you do to me?" he manage to speak out as Copperhead laughed sinisterly, with Ethan putting one knee on the floor

"I poisoned you as soon as you walked in. My poison is slowly killing you." Copperhead leaped up at a venitalation shaft, smiling deviously. "In a matter of minutes, your body will shut down. After that, you're done for." she concluded leaving the room from the shaft

"Well, shit." Ethan swore out weakly, dissolving into water and following Copperhead hot on her trail


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mystery Man Identity

Stormbolt was hot on Copperhead's trail, moving in liquid form while he kept following the banging sounds she made. He kept trailing Copperhead through every corner of the abandoned hotel, feeling himself being weakened by Copperhead's neurotoxin as he stayed on her closely. He watched as Copperhead dived out of the venitalation shaft and into a abandon boiler room, where Stormbolt step out of the venitalation shaft in liquid form. He formed back to his human self as he looked at his surrounding, pipes and boilers which indicated it was in a basement. But there was no sign of Copperhead, that was until he heard a laugh echo throughout the boiler room.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Well when you're poisoned by a snake lady, you tend to look for a antidote if she has one." Ethan mocked weakingly. "There's no antidote is there."

Copperhead laughed sinisterly. "Did you actually think I would have a antidote with me?" she step out of the shadows, showing a group of Copperheads. "Sorry, bonito. No cure. Though, I like the idea of playing with my prey while they get weakened. Unless..." Copperhead trailed off, smirking seductively. "You're looking for a good time before you die."

"I'll pass." Ethan replied, getting into a fighting stance

"Have it your way." Copperhead pouted as two of duplicates pounced at Stormbolt

"So many Coppys... or Coppies." Stormbolt pointed out tossing the first duplicate to the other while three more charged. "Wait, why am I doing this?" he asked himself as I froze the entire boiler room in ice, leaving only the true Copperhead's torso frozen in ice. "Well, that was easy." he glanced at the captured Copperhead. "What poison did you use?"

"Would you like to know."

"You know I could froze your body and this entire place, right?" Ethan stated, laying a touch on her face. "Snakes are cold blooded after all."

Copperhead slightly cocked her head, sending a wide grin Stormbolt's way. "As talented as I am in assassinations, Poison Ivy created the toxin for me." she saw he was getting weaker by the dark viens on his neck and body. "And judging by what's happening to your veins, it's growing faster than expected. I would hurry if I were you." Stormbolt left the boiler room, finding his way through a locked basement door as he headed for Poison Ivy's hideout

Stormbolt was getting weaker by the minute, his head heating and a flaring fever bothering him. He was still flying over to his place, but he sent falling down toward the top of a water tower as he coughed up blood. Ethan was a few blocks away to Poison Ivy's place, wiping off the blood from his mouth he decided to ice surf toward her safehouse. That was until he spotted Lady Shiva and the mystery man following her as Stormbolt landed on a nearby roof, only for him to fall on his back weakenly.

Lady Shiva kneel went down on her knees staring at Ethan, with the same being applied to the mysterious stranger. "I take it that you went after Copperhead." she moved his face left seeing the black viens in his neck becoming dark. "Won't be long before it enters your brain in the final stage. Saving your heart."

"Look if you're here to kill me, just-" Ethan was cut off when Lady Shiva pressed her finger on his lips, giving him a constant stare

"We did not come here to kill you. If we did, you would be dead with one swift strike by now." Shiva removed her finger away from his lips. "Know this, in thirty minutes Arkham City was burn."

"By who? You two?" he querry staring weaken at Lady Shiva and the mysterious stranger

"No, not us. Only Hugo Strange." Lady Shiva stated. "But I doubt you could stop him in your condition."

"Mistress..." the mysterious accomplise said

"It seems we're wasting time. I must now take my leave." Shiva said preparing to leave the roof

"Mistress." Lady Shiva glanced at the mysterious stranger. "Could I speak with him for just a moment?"

"Do as you wish." she replied as she vanished, leaving only the mysterious stranger and Stormbolt

"I think you were this strong." the mysterious stranger then showed a mischevious grin on his face. "Aside from the witty attitude, you still maintain to be yourself since then."

Ethan quirked his eyebrow strangely at the mystery man. "Do I know you?"

the mystery man smirked at Stormbolt's confusion. "You should know me from high school. After all, I know you Ethan."

Ethan's eyes suddenly went wide as the mysterious man said his name. "Who- wait a minute Hector? Hector Mendez?"

"In the flesh." Hector answered helping him up off the floor. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked Hector. "I haven't seen you since graduation."

"I've been away." he implied looking away. "Two weeks after I lost my father, I went away looking for... guidance. A purpose. That's when Lady Shiva found me and took me under my way unoffically."

"Unoffically? So, are you with the League of Assassins then?"

Hector shook his head in a no. "I'm not with them. Tonight, Shiva said what I would do here is my own choice. And now..."

"Now what?"

"Now I have decided. I'll help you protect Arkham City from whatever Protocol 10 is." Hector declared. "After that, I plan on leaving Gotham. Try to find someplace to else to live instead."

"I might do the same thing." he coughed. "After I get cured and stop whatever Protocol 10 is in Arkham City."

"Where you plan to go to find a cure?" Hector asked folding his arms together

"Copperhead used a toxin created by Poison Ivy. Hopefully, she does." Ethan stated with water rushing through his body to contain the poison. "My healing power should be able to hold it off for now."

"Fine by me. I'll get the innocent out of Arkham city." Hector said, now leaving the roof but glanced at Ethan. "I'll come back to help you out."

"Thanks, now get going." Ethan said as he ice surfed ahead to Poison Ivy's hideout, but he suddenly caught a glimpse of two figures. He quickly narrowed his eyes as he spotted Catwoman and a red haired woman wearing a overcoat, holding a bo staff in her hand which he figured out was Breeze. "Wonder where those two are heading at." he coughed with a small bit of blood coming out. "Focus, Ethan." he said to himself as he made it Poison Ivy's safehouse, shifting into water to get pass the fenced wall. "Now. Let's hope she's in a good mood." he replied as he opened the door going inside, closing the door on his way in Poison Ivy's hideout

Ethan looked around his surroundings, seeing vines and green leaves covered the entire room. He could hear the vines and plants move due to the wind blowing into their direction. Then suddenly, vines started to move and stare at Stormbolt as he walked closer only to stop spotting a hole down below. Down below were giant pods opened, covered by gang inmates such as Joker, Penguin, Black Mask and Two-face along with guards from TYGER knocked unconscious. Then out of nowhere, the wall covered in trees and leaves began to spread out revealing a woman. Except this was no ordinary woman. She had long red hair, green skin with vine covered leaves. Her radiant green eyes wearing only a red arkham prison shirt, with the shirt unbuttoned. This woman was the plant human hybrid known as Poison Ivy as she smirked at the sight of Ethan while she sat on her throne.

"Well, well." she stood up from her chair. "Is this a surprise."

"Ivy." Ethan said placing his hand on his stomach. "I need the antidote you made for Copperhead. Strange is planning something big and I intend find out what it is."

Poison Ivy placed her hands on her hips. "I see." she turned away from Ethan hiding a smile crossing her face. "I could cure you. But only one condition. Something that I need of you."

Ethan quirked his eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"It's simple." Poison Ivy walked toward Ethan with a constant smile on her face, swaying her hips seductively as she approached him. "I want a kiss from you. Only a sample. If you don't, then I can't help you."

Ethan sighed. "Alright. Here I go." he walked toward Poison Ivy, placing both of his hands on her shoulder as he and Ivy kissed.

Ivy parted her lips with his as she looked disappointed, now walking away. "What a shame."

"Wait!" Ethan yelled out as Poison Ivy turned around with a grin on her face. "Again. Please." he pleaded with Poison Ivy walking an inch closer. And at that point, Ethan knew he had to get on board with the part.

Ethan pulled off his goggles as he pressed his lips toward Ivy's, kissing her passionately as both of their eyes closed. The kissing started getting more intense, their tongues wrestling against each other. Ivy wrapped her arms around Stormbolt's neck while Ethan moved his hands down her waist. One hand was kept on her waist, while the other firmly giving her bottom a nice squeeze as she moaned pulling away from the kiss. Ethan pulled his goggles back on while Ivy made her way to a table where a blue vial laid as she grabbed it, approaching Ethan with it.

Ivy caressed his cheek as she poured the potion down his throat. "The antidote as promised." she said as the dark viens on Ethan's body began to vanish, throwing the empty vial down in the process. "As you can see, I honor my part of the bargain."

"Thanks for the cure, Ivy." Ethan said rubbing the back of his head. "I... should be going." he suddenly heard explosions coming from outside

Poison Ivy sat back on her throne, giving a seductive smirk at Ethan. "Don't be a stranger." she stated as Ethan left to


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: As of now, this is my last chapter of Arkham City's defender. I might also do a one-shot sometime this week. And maybe perhaps, start my other Story, Stormbolt: Man of Thunder. I've also introduced Hector Mendez, the new OC Golden Dragon: Mystic Kung Fu Master. Anyway, enjoy and review this last chapter of Arkham City's Defender. **

**Disclaimer: bTW, I do not own Shadow, Breeze and Sarina Gibson. Shadowknight1121 owns Shadow and Breeze. Tonycakes owns Sarina Gibson  
**

Chapter 5: Protocol 10

Four attack choppers started firing down on buildings, killing everything in their path whether inmates or not. Amongst the chaos, Ethan was ice surfing through Arkham city launching hail at one of the helicopters. But down below, TYGER snipers were attempting to kill anyone and anything their way as Ethan shot out a megawatt bolt that sent the snipers flying back on the roof. Machine guns opened fire on Stormbolt as he formed an ice shield, sheltering him from the spraying machine gun fire while he flew above the attacking chopper as he sent off a electric bolt toward the tail and rotor. The chopper was sent falling down into the water, leaving another being frozen by an ice beam as it crashed toward a roof with the TYGER guards unconscious. Then suddenly, a bright light circled around Ethan as he hovered in the air.

"Stormbolt, you're under arrest!" said the operator of the last TYGER chopper as Ethan knew to well on who the voice belong to. "You're interfering in TYGER business

"I beg to differ, Branden." Ethan flew Branden's chopper, launching ice and lightning at the chopper while the chopper avoided the attacks. "And I wouldn't call this business. Destroying what remains of Arkham city. Criminals and innocent people alike, I bet you do everything Hugo Strange tells you to do?"

Brande fired missiles at Ethan while he manuevered around them. "Strange doesn't care who lives and dies in this hellhole. Arkham city's begging to burn!" one of the missiles hit Ethan from behind while he formed a shield around himself, sending him crashing down underwater. "And this time, nothing isn't to be stand in our way! Not you! Not Batman! And especially not that Batman wannabe!" Branden declared in a direct tone, firing at Ethan while he was still knocked unconscious underwater.

Branden smirked deviously as he put down the so called man of thunder, preparing to deal with Batman and Shadow. Then suddenly, something was holding the tail of his chopper as Branden forcibly tried to move his helicopter. Out of nowhere a giant serpent made of water locked its jaw at Branden's chopper, its fangs of frost freezing the systems as Branden pulled out his pistol and started shooting. The water serpent turned out to be a dragon as its claws tossed the chopper toward a nearby rooftop, with Branden's body being sent flying outside. The water dragon snarled viciously at Branden as he glared angrily at what appeared out of the dragon, revealing to be Stormbolt already in a fighting stance. His hands filled with frost and lightning as he hovered in the air.

"First off, you honestly think you could beat Batman of all people?" Ethan taunted. "Shadow? Not so much either. And me? I doubt it."

Branden pulled out a small gun, only that it wasn't a magnum. "We'll see about that, punk." he growled, shooting himself in the head with a dart gun

"Well that was..." Ethan paused as he saw Branden's entire body began to change, with his eyes widened under his goggles. Branden's biceps and muscles started to surge in growth along with his lower body. Spikes appeared out of his elbows and back, his entire skin turning green along with his eyes. His jaw elongated with two fangs appearing on the bottom part of his mouth, with his clothes tearing leaving his urban camo pants torn in the process and his combat boots. The hulking Branden roared, spewing spit at Ethan's face after his transformation. "Oh, shit." he swore, dodging the blow from Branden

Stormbolt flicked his communicator back on. "Ethan, where the hell are you?"

"Oracle, I'm caught in the middle of something."

"What?"

"Hold on. I'll show you." he stated, flicking on the camera to show Oracle an enraged Branden roaring.

"Oh my god!" she gasped under the communicator. "Is that Branden?"

Stormbolt blasted pieces of hail at the monster Branden. "It is. And now, I'm trying to stay alive! I'll put a scan on Branden. See what you can find."

"I'm on it." Oracle said while Ethan shot a megawatt bolt at the transformed Branden monster, only for it grab Ethan into a choking grip

Stormbolt was struggling from Branden's deadly grip. "Let... go...!"

"I've waited a long time for this!" Branden snarled gripping Stormbolt to a deadly hug, only to receive impale on his back as he tossed Ethan aside

The bearer of the sword turned out to be a man wearing a white and black outfit, with a red hood and cloak. It was the same man Ethan encountered when he was searching for Black Mask, the one he spotted standing on top of a church he passed on his patrol. Beside him, was Hector wielding both of his katanas as both him and the hooded man known as Azarel of St. Dumas society got into fighting stances. Azarel teleported and unleashed a quick kick at Branden while Hector charged in, digging his blades inside his gut. Branden retaliated by releasing a ground pounding blow only for Hector to be able to dodge the impact, leaving his swords on the hulking brute's torso as Azarel performed a leg sweep that sent the brute falling on his back. Hector leaped up to perform an eagle claw attack from above, only for the brute-like Branden to swat him away flying back as Azarel lashed his sword over the brute's body. The brute in return body slammed Azarel to the floor as Ethan bashed a ice mace and hammer toward Branden's head, staggering him for a moment.

"Stormbolt."

"I'm here, Oracle. You found out what he's injected with?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's injected himself with TITAN infused by the portions of the Lazarus pit."

Ethan dodged a coming blow by the Branden brute, freezing his feet in place while Hector and Azarel continued landing blows at the hulking monster. "Lazarus pit? You mean this is Ra's Al Ghul's demon pit."

"I'm afraid it is."

Stormbolt rammed a ice mace across Branden's face, along the way struck the gut and groin in the process. "So how the hell do we stop him?" Ethan avoided Branden's monster hand approaching him while Azarel dug his sword into Branden's heart

"I don't think you can due to his healing factor. Luckily, it's not permeant" Oracle stated while her face appeared on Stormbolt's hud lenses as he flash kicked Branden's chin. "If you can electrify his healing ability, you should be able to end the effects of TITAN along with the enhancement from the Lazarus pit."

"Thanks for the tip, babe." he thanked Oracle

"Ethan." she sighed

Stormbolt launched a lightning bolt toward Branden's torso and head. "I know, I know. Don't call you babe."

"No, not that. I want to say good luck." Oracle said as the image disappeared on the hud lenses of Ethan's goggles, while Hector unleashed a fierce fist that glowed in red energy

"Thanks." Stormbolt conjured up the all the water to form together into a tsunami as he launched it at Branden, avioding both Hector and Azarel as the tidal wave began washing the Branden brute away in the process

The brute was spinning around into the trapped tidal wave, with Azarel's sword still intact as Stormbolt struck the blade using thunder and lightning at his command. The inflicting damage began to weaken the brute greatly, leaving it to gurgle screaming in the water. Losing his energy, Stormbolt spreading the tidal wave out as the flames of destroyed building of Arkham city began to wash away. Brendan, no longer the hulking brute was dead with Azarel's sword still pierced inside his heart as the saint of Dumas pulled the blade off Brendan's dead body. Ethan fell to the ground on his knees, drained from the fight as Hector pulled him out.

"It's over?" Ethan asked glancing at his friend

"It's over." Hector answered as all three heroes savor the moment

Later on that night...

Ethan couldn't believe what he heard, the Joker was dead. He didn't know what to make of it. At that moment on, he wondered if Batman or Shadow had put Joker out of his misery. But he doubt the dark knight would kill Joker, maybe Shadow but not the cape crusader. He flew over to his safehouse, landing on the rooftop as he went inside closing the door along the way. Ethan was now in his safehouse, throwing his jacket and goggles on the couch as he laid with pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed completely worn out from the fight with the TITAN induced Branden. He then heard his window close as he got into a fighting stance, only to see it was Catwoman who came inside his hideout as he lowered his guard.

Catwoman placed her hands on her hips. "Still jumpy?"

"Just startled, that's all." Ethan sat back on his couch. "What are you doing, Selina? I'm surprise you didn't head back to your place?"

"About that..." Selina trailed off, making her way toward Ethan as she sat beside him. "Harv blew up my apartment."

Ethan chuckled. "I'd take it you paid him a visit after what he did?" he asked seeing the cuts on her cat suit

"I did. Always with the halves." Selina crossed her legs, staring at Ethan with a smirk on her face. "And like I was saying, I was wondering if I could stay at your place?"

"You can stay. I feel I still owe you."

Selina placed her fingers on his chest. "Remember when I met at your place in Gotham? You suggested my favor on being a fling or friends-with-benefits?"

"Yeah, I remember." Ethan said blushing. "Well, bathroom's on the left and bedroom's on the right. I'll let you have the bedroom while I sleep on the couch." he stated as he prepared to leave, only for Selina to gently grab his wrist

"Do you still do that healing thingy of yours?" she asked caressing his cheek, with Ethan giving a nod as a answer while she made her way to the bathroom. "I think I'll take a shower. Oh, and Ethan..." Selina glanced at Ethan with a seductive smirk on her face. "Feel free to jump in with me. But don't wait too long now." she concluded as she blew out a kiss while Selina went in the bathroom

"Do I go in with her or is it just a trap?" Ethan asked himself. "Oh screw it, I'm going in!" he exclaimed rushing toward the bathroom with Selina

Next day...

At the Gotham City cementry, Ethan Louis walked in wearing a black suit and tie with a banquet of flowers in his hand. Following him was his friend Hector Mendez, wearing the exact same thing only black sunglasses covering his eyes. They came at a stop to a certain tombstone as he looked down at the name of the grave and what it said: Here lies Penelope Young. Loving daughter and friend. Hector stared down at the grave as he glanced at Ethan, placing the flowers down on Young's grave. Hector ensured his friend that he would be waiting in the car, giving Ethan time alone in the grave of Penelope Young as Ethan crouched down on the ground staring at Young's tombstone.

"Well it finally happened, Penny. The Joker's dead. Turns out Joker died from TITAN inside his blood. Looks like the bastard got what was coming to him. I can't help but feel guilty, which is scary." Ethan gritted his teeth as he punch the palm of his hand. "I don't understand why! Why the hell am I feeling guilty about Joker's death?! The bastard kills innocents, the things he's done and the friends he's corrupted! But..." he trailed off, wiping off a tear in his eye. "I think I understand why Batman never killed him. Because he believed it would be too damn easy and because of two reasons. One: if Batman ever killed Joker, the clown would win. And two: everything would be too damn easy as he might kill other criminals. That's why Batman does what he does. I think that's why every superhero does it. This will be the last time I come here, Penelope." Ethan let out a sigh as he put on his aviators, now standing on the ground resting his hand on Young's tombstone. "I can't stay here. I'm leaving Gotham with a friend of mine. So this is where I say goodbye. I already said goodbye last night. Now I'm saying goodbye to you. And thank you, for giving me these powers."

"Saying goodbye?" said a voice as from behind Ethan as he saw a dark haired man a year or two older than him. Ethan also say a red haired woman the same age as him and a blonde haired teenage girl. "You alright, Stormbolt?"

Ethan pulled his avaitors down as he stared at the three people. "Shadow? Breeze?" he glanced at the blonde haired teenager. "Who are you?"

"This is Sarina Gibson." Shadow introduced as she shook Ethan's hand. "You came here to say goodbye?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving Gotham." Ethan stated. "Me and a friend of mine are thinking of heading to either Coast or Central city. I've already said goodbyes to everyone, except you guys that is. After Joker's death, I decided I didn't want to stay here anymore."

"I'm started to get that feeling too." Sarina said, depressed

"You alright?" Ethan asked in a worried tone

Sarina nodded her head. "I think I need to take a walk."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to Sarina than meets the eye?" Ethan inquirred as Shadow and Breeze looked back at each other, then at Ethan

"Sarina Gibson is Batgirl, barbara's sucessor." Shadow stated. "She's also the daughter of Harley Quinn and the later Joker himself." Sarina came back just in time to hear Shadow reveal the truth

Ethan's eyes suddenly went wide after the revelation of Sarina Gibson's origins while she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What?" Ethan stared at Sarina. "You're the Joker's daughter? I thought you were Bane's kid."

Sarina chuckled at the comment Ethan made, which surprised both of Shadow and Breeze as they glanced at the man of thunder. "You got her to laugh." Breeze said a bit shocked

Ethan quirked his eyebrow at Shadow and Breeze's startle. "Is that a shock?"

"It is if you got her to laugh like that." Shadow replied smugly. "Anyway if you're ever in Gotham, look us up."

"I might do that, Shadow." Ethan said extending his hand

Shadow shook his hand in return. "Call me Jayden. This is Ally."

"Nice to meet you." Ally said noticing something on Ethan's cheek. "Is that lipstick mark on your cheek?"

Ethan touched his hand, only to see a small print of red lipstick on his cheek as Ally pulled out a small mirror. "Lipstic- oh."

"Wait a minute." Ally gazing closely at the lipstick print on Ethan's cheek. "I've seen that lipstick imprint before. Did you- she slept with her, did you?"

"I should go." Ethan concluded running while Ally chased him as Jayden and Sarina, along with Hector started laughing. "Start the car! Start the car!" he told Hector as he was still laughing at Ethan being chased

"I can't believe he slept with Catwoman." Sarina said dumbfounded

"Me neither. That lucky bastard." Jayden smirked until came back and heard him. "Ally, I can- ow! Ow!" now Jayden started to run as Ally now chased him while Sarina started laughing again

"I definetely got to show the others this!" she exclaimed, pulling out the phone on her camera as she recorded Ally chasing Jayden.


End file.
